


Just Like Highschoolers

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley and Bobby making out on the couch. That's all.





	Just Like Highschoolers

Bobby hasn’t done this since he was a damn kid. Not since him and Karen were high school sweethearts, and would sneak away from both their folks and lie down by the river together.

Bobby is laid on his back on the couch, amd Crowley’s show (some legal drama, Boston Legal or the Good Wife or Suits, which Bobby don’t know apart from each other) plays on, forgotten. Crowley’s leg is between Bobby’s thighs, his arms either side of Bobby’s shoulders, and he kisses Bobby slowly.

It’s almost lazy, the way they do it - Bobby is completely relaxed, and Crowley seems resolutely settled into the activity, but in the blissful way most people’s set into a bath. Bobby’s fingers curl against the back of Crowley’s head, pulling him a little closer, and Crowley hums.

It tickles Bobby’s lip, and he nearly sniggers into Crowley’s mouth.

They’ve been kissing for ages now, long enough that one credit page has already rolled past, but Crowley doesn’t seem to care.

Ain’t it funny, though? Necking like teenagers on Bobby’s couch, doing nothin’ but that, and it had never occurred to Bobby how much simple pleasure there could be in this.

When Crowley finally draws away, setting his chin on Bobby’s sternum and looking at him with those green-brown eyes, Bobby says, “You missed your show.”

“It’s a rerun,” Crowley murmurs, drawing his fingers over the sides of Bobby’s sides, and he says, “But you, darling, are quite original.”

“Uh huh,” Bobby replies, unconvinced, and he can’t quite help the ghost of a grin on his face.


End file.
